A love that kills
by canyheartss22
Summary: After 3x15 Caroline unexpectedly run's in to Klaus, and things get heated


**IMPORTANT READ**

**I re-wrote the first chapter because i didn't like the last one. Is this one better or should it stick with the other one?**

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't remember when she lost who she was and became who she is. The moment had surely happened, hadn't it? It happened that was undeniable, the when or how was unknown. Caroline stared into her drink as she pondered the questions that were bubbled up in her mind. She'd been sitting in a booth at the Mystic Grill for hour now, not even bothering to order food, she'd to busy thinking. The questions had been bothering her for a while now, but that didn't bother her as much as not having the answers. Did it even matter that she'd changed? What made her different from how she use to be. Surely someone has the answer. Then a suddenly though surfaced in her mind, it didn't matter. What matters is the she is a strong woman, nothing could change that.<p>

Finally Caroline lifted her eyes from the ocean of her cup, only to see her worse nightmare. Klaus. She had been so busy in her own world that see hadn't even seen the original walk in. Caroline decided that now was probably a good time to get out of there. She didn't know it Klaus could hold back from tearing out her throat after she'd took part in Damon's plan. Either way she wasn't taking chances. She slipped a twenty on the table to cover the cost of her loitering and began to make her way through the crowd. She was reaching for the door only to be intercepted by none other than the devil himself, Klaus.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?" Klaus growled in an unsettling voice

"No, but I hopeful." Caroline replied back coyly

"After that little stunt you and the Salvatore's pulled the last thing you she be is hopeful." He snapped

"Oh, and what's the first thing I should be? Scared." She mocked

"No, the first thing you should be is terrified." He again growled

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked amusement coloring her voice

"Not yet, I have plans for you first." Klaus replied finally moving out her way

"I can't to hear them." Caroline mused slipping past Klaus and out the door.

That was close Caroline thought as she stepped into the chilly night. Truth was, she was actually terrified of Klaus. After what he had done to Stefan, she had a right to be so. If he could compel Stefan to turn off his emotions and stop loving Elena, What could he do to her? Caroline tried to shake the thought away as she reached for the handle of her car. Suddenly a sharp pain inched up her arm. She looked down to see a hand grasping her wrist. The hand was wrapped around her wrist with so much force it had broken the bone. She glanced up in order to see her attacker. Klaus.

"Caroline, love. You shouldn't say rash things to-" Klaus started

"A psychopath? Yeah, you know I should've thought that one through." Caroline cut in attempting to distract him so she could free her wrist

"This time I'm not going to let you get away-"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Caroline again cut him off

"Love, that is getting increasingly annoying." He growled

"You know you're right so why don't you let me go so I can reflect upon my bad behavior." Caroline offered

"Nice try, Love. Why don't I just punish you instead." He counter offered earning a twisted look from Caroline

" look here _Love. _I don't know what kinky game your trying to play but I suggest for both of our benefits you stop." Caroline snarled finally pulling her wrist free of his grasp.

She turned back around reaching for her car door once again only to have the same out come. Again Klaus grabbed a hold of her wrist with enough force to snap the bone. Caroline let out a small whimper of pain before turning around and back handing Klaus with her opposite hand. This hadn't so much surprised Klaus as it had just pissed him off. In response to her violent attack he grasped her other wrist with more force than he had the pervious one. Again Caroline let out a whimper of pain.

"Sorry, Love. You refused to listen so I have no other choice." He said sadistically

"You could have just said 'Caroline I would like to have a chat with you'" Caroline responded again trying to break her wrists free.

"But that wouldn't be nearly his fun." he retorted

"Look Klaus I would really appreciate it if removed your hands." Caroline snapped

"I don't think that's possible, Love." He snapped

"And why would that be?"

"It's just so much fun seeing you hurt. Especially after you hurt me."

"Seriously! You tried to kill me twice, I tried to kill you once I think we're even. In fact I think I owe you one." She Snapped

In response to Caroline's sudden outburst Klaus studied her. Her eye were so full of anger and pain. Still he couldn't let her go. She had broke his heart by betraying him, so now he was going to crush her's. Even though he knew that crushing her's wouldn't do him any good, it would allow him to deliver a message to the Salvatore's. Don't try to take what's his. They had persuaded his beautiful, smart Caroline in to betraying him. They had also turn Rebheka against him. Though Rebheka had come around, Caroline had pushed him over the edge.

"I thought I told you. You're was known as collateral damage it's nothing personal." He whispered regret almost apparent in his voice.

"I think it is personal." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline -"

Caroline smashed her lips against his daring him to prove her wrong. He didn't. Klaus released her wrist and encircled her waist with his strong muscular arms. Caroline couldn't help but kiss him back. Her lips moved in sync with his and she ran her finger through his hair. Klaus's tongue glided against the bottom lip of Caroline's mouth begging for entrance. Caroline only slightly parted her lips in order to tease him. Bad idea. Klaus tilted Caroline's head back and forced his way in her mouth. Their tongues fought in a battle of dominance until Caroline had finally had enough and bit his tongue. Klaus released a low moan as Caroline began to suck the blood that had been released into her mouth. His blood was hot and sweet. The blood that had saved her life just weeks ago now consumed her taste buds once again.

Caroline pulled away finally coming to her senses. Klaus looked a little disappointed but didn't express it. Crap. Had she just done that? Had she just played tonsil hockey with the enemy? Had she enjoyed it? Caroline began to feel sick to her stomached. What if Damon or Stefan finds out? They would definitely stake her. Before she could think even more about the consequences she flashed to her car. She drove away before Klaus could even comprehend what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>IS THIS BETTER AS A FIRST CHAPTER? Tell me<strong>


End file.
